Boot Camp Begins Chapter One
by Bridley
Summary: Another rewrite and worth reading again! This story is about Chris and how he nearly dies in someones arms. A wonderful story that has been split into two chapters. Love to hear back from you with your thoughts!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: This is a re-write of this story and again it has a lot more in it than last time and has been split into two chapters. Always welcome your thoughts. Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BOOT CAMP BEGINS**  
**Chapter One**  
  
Phoebe comes downstairs for breakfast and glances over to the mantelpiece. She looks away then realises what she just saw and looks back. A petal was on the mantelpiece, it was black. She goes closer to the rose and it is unmistakable, the rose had changed colour also, it appeared almost grey. Phoebe insides where turning into knots, it was times like these she wished she had her powers back. But the petal, why would it loose a petal and it turn black...did this mean Wyatt was in trouble.  
  
(Phoebe) Oh no...PIPER  
  
Phoebe runs up the stairs calling out for her sister. She finds Piper in the children's room feeding Chris.  
  
(Phoebe) Piper, the rose...there's something wrong  
  
Piper instinctively calls for Leo  
  
(Piper) Leo....LEO  
  
Leo orbs in with Wyatt in arms as Paige runs in also  
  
(Paige) What's going on, I could hear you in the bathroom for crying out loud  
  
(Leo) Piper, what is it  
  
(Piper) The Rose...  
  
Seeing Pipers fears and realising the urgency he passes Wyatt over to Paige and orbs straight to the rose  
  
(Piper) Well I am not sitting here, I have to know what is going on.  
  
(Paige) I'll orb us all down  
  
When they arrive they see what Phoebe was so anxious about  
  
(Paige) What does this mean, isn't this Wyatt's life force type thing?  
  
(Leo) Yes it is but I don't understand why a petal has dropped. Didn't Wyatt say to you Phoebe that if it died that would mean he had died?  
  
(Phoebe) Yes, but only a petal has fallen and it's black, so what...what does that mean?  
  
(Paige) And the rose is greyish in colour  
  
(Piper) Leo, how do we get to the future?  
  
(Leo) You can't go there Piper  
  
(Piper) You tell me now how I get there, my son is in danger  
  
(Leo) You are there already, if you go you could interfere with your future self and make matters worse  
  
(Piper) Worse, how can I make it any worse...my son is dying  
  
(Leo) You don't know that  
  
(Piper) You hear me, and hear me good...I will not just stand by and do nothing  
  
Upstairs they hear a woman's voice cry out  
  
(Woman) Please someone help me...LEO  
  
Leo orbs to the attic and freezes there he sees his son Chris lying on the floor, he has never seen such horrific injuries. Then he realises that it is Bianca that is holding his sons head, cradling him, trying to get some response from Chris. She pleads with him to respond to her  
  
(Bianca) Don't you leave me Chris, hang on please hang on. Come on give me a sign please  
  
Chris is motionless...she begins to softly cry. Her hopes of getting him here in time to be healed are fast dwindling away. Leo is slowly taking in that this is happening in front of him, it wasn't a dream his son was dying before his very eyes...again  
  
(Leo) No, No, No...Chris  
  
Bianca looks up and sees Leo, her eyes told him what he feared most  
  
(Bianca) Help him, please  
  
With her prompt he is by his sons side and uses his powers to heal Chris. Nothing is happening and rage begins to swell inside him for taking so long to get to his son. His voice breaks fearing he is too late  
  
(Leo) Chris on son, hang in there  
  
The others reach the attic and see Bianca holding Chris's head. She has some pretty severe injuries but Leo is using his powers to heal Chris and not her. Piper passes baby Chris to Phoebe and hesitantly approaches Bianca  
  
(Piper) Bianca...Leo...  
  
Moving closer still, Piper sees her son. He was hardly recognisable, this couldn't be her son...His body looked as if it had been attacked by a swarm of energy balls. The tears fall down her cheek, Leo is using his powers but Chris isn't responding  
  
(Piper ) OH NO...It can't be...Leo what's happening  
  
Bianca lifts her head, her face was streaked with tears. Piper kneels down next to Bianca and holds her sons hand. The girls take the children far enough away so they can't see but close enough that Paige and Phoebe can hear what is going on  
  
(Bianca) There was too many, we couldn't stop...  
  
She lowers her head searching for the words to say what happened. She strokes Chris's hair, she softly cries as she finds some words  
  
(Bianca) We lost, how could we have lost. Leo why is it taking so long, please don't tell me I'm too late  
  
(Leo) No, I sense some life, but barely  
  
She raised her head and broke the news  
  
(Bianca) They have killed most of the family now, there are only 3 of us left and Wyatt won't last much longer. Either they will kill him or turn him  
  
(Phoebe) Pearl!  
  
Paige takes baby Chris from Phoebe and she goes back into the room  
  
(Phoebe) Everyone, even Pearl?  
  
Bianca nods her head to affirm this news. Piper sees her sister go very pale  
  
(Piper) Phoebe, I'm sorry  
  
Phoebe stands there unable to take in what she has just heard. Chris begins to show signs of life and moves. Piper attention is taken from her sister to him  
  
(Piper) Leo, is he going to be okay?  
  
Leo nods as Chris begins to open his eyes, he takes in a deep breath and sees his dad first.  
  
(Chris) Hey dad  
  
With a huge sigh of relief he responds to his son  
  
(Leo) Hey there buddy  
  
(Chris) How did I get...Bianca, I have to get to Bianca  
  
(Bianca) I am right here Chris  
  
Looking up he sees Bianca's face, she isn't looking so good. Panic in him he sits up and sees her more clearly, his stomach twists at the sight of her injuries. Confused why his father hasn't healed her yet, he prompts him  
to do so

(Chris) Dad, she needs help!  
  
(Leo) I just needed to be sure you were ok first son  
  
Leo begins to heal Bianca  
  
(Piper) Chris, are you ok...You had me worried there  
  
To see his mum again means so much to Chris, he was very close to her and had missed her greatly.  
  
(Chris) Mum, it's so good to see you again  
  
He embraces her tightly  
  
(Piper) My, it's wonderful to see you to. Well you seem ok  
  
(Phoebe) What happened to Pearl?  
  
Chris pulled away from his mum to see his aunt. Baby Chris had fallen asleep in Paiges arms and she had put him in his cot, then returned with Wyatt to the family in the attic to hear more. She sees Chris go to Phoebe and tell her about Pearl  
  
(Chris) I'm so sorry, we couldn't save her there were too many, we have lost almost everyone now  
  
Broken hearted, Phoebes head sinks into Chris's chest with the impact of the news hitting her hard. It tears Piper apart to see her sister like this, she gets up to help Phoebe to a chair and comfort her  
  
(Piper) Can you tell us what has happened...I mean the rose, we only just found out that something is wrong. Where is Wyatt?  
  
Piper is visibly shaken and finding it hard to keep her own emotions in check. To nearly loose one son and the other apparently missing, she is more than anxious at what he is about to say  
  
(Chris) They have him in the underworld I think...I don't know for sure, I can't get a fix on him any more  
  
Chris sounds defeated, whipped...It's obvious that he has been through enough  
  
(Paige) What can we do to help?  
  
He turns to see Paige and smiles  
  
(Chris) You're here, it's great to see you again  
  
(Leo) How do you feel Bianca?  
  
(Bianca) Great, thanks for that  
  
(Leo) Glad you are both ok  
  
Chris goes over to Bianca and helps her to her feet. He holds her close  
  
(Chris) Thanks for getting me out of there  
  
Pulling away slightly he looks into her eyes and wipes her tears away  
  
(Bianca) I told you, we go, we go together. I will always be there for you  
  
Their heads touch at the forehead and he closes his eyes as he tells her with a choked up voice  
  
(Chris) I love you  
  
Clearing his throat he lifts his head to face his family  
  
(Chris) We have to go back now, I think I have found a way to get the family back but I need to find and save Wyatt first so we can do it together  
  
(Piper) That's it, you're healed then go... I don't think so, you're not going back to that future till we work out how to stop what happened in the first place  
  
(Chris) I won't leave Wyatt on his own there, mum, I have to get to him somehow and staying here isn't going to help him  
  
(Leo) Chris, your mum is right, you won't get far on your own, we need to fix it in this time line, especially since the rest of us are apparently gone and can not help you.  
  
(Bianca) I think they are right Chris, listen to what they have to say, besides you need the rest. You can't help Wyatt like this  
  
Chris nods in agreement, almost in a relieved way to have a break from the nightmare that awaits him in his time  
  
(Paige) You guys look like you could do with some sleep, why don't you take my room, while we try and think of a way to help you  
  
Paige comes down the stairs to be with the family  
  
(Paige) Their heads barely hit the pillow and they were out to it  
  
(Phoebe) Imagine the world that they live in...Actually I don't want to imagine it, it's a world without my daughter in it. Guys we have to something, anything...reduce the work load now...because if we don't we obviously all die  
  
(Leo) Remember what the Angel of Destiny said, we have to become stronger as a family  
  
(Piper) What more can we do I wonder?  
  
(Paige) Come up with more spells to protect us  
  
(Phoebe) Against what though?  
  
(Piper) Maybe we need to work on improving our individual powers  
  
(Phoebe) I don't have mine back yet, so how can I improve on them  
  
(Leo) You will soon, the Angel of Destiny said you would...you just have to be patient  
  
(Phoebe) Well it's not easy, especially since we know what is coming our way. But I could help us all on combat training and work on enhancing our potion making skills  
  
(Paige) I think we need to sort out the book of shadows as well, be more prepared on who the demons are when they attack, especially if we are going to have Elders after us as well  
  
(Piper) The boys, Leo we need to help our boys more  
  
(Phoebe) Don't you think Chris is a bit young?  
  
(Paige) Yeah like he's only a month old you know, not as if he can understand us  
  
(Leo) You would be surprised what infants can sense. You saw what Wyatt could do and that was without any help, imagine if we did help him, what he could be capable of  
  
Bianca has woken up from Chris's restlessness, she sees that he his breathing is laboured and knows that his dreams are of the home. She softly speaks to him  
  
(Bianca) I'm here, I will always be here  
  
She holds him closer to try and ease his dreams but he wakes up startled and sitting up right. Visibly distressed he looks around trying to get his bearings when he hears a familiar comforting voice  
  
(Bianca) It's ok, you were dreaming  
  
Coming to grips that it wasn't real what he saw in his dreams and he falls back on the bed  
  
(Chris) I want this nightmare to be over, I want us to have a life...  
  
(Bianca) Me too honey  
  
He looks deep into her eyes, this is the only woman he has ever loved, the only woman who has understood him, been there for him. If it wasn't for this wonderful lady he knows that he would have died a long ago and not from the demons but from all the heart break he has been through  
  
(Chris) What would I have done without you  
  
She smiles as he pulls her in closer to him  
  
(Bianca) I don't know because I know that I couldn't have survived without you.  
  
(Chris) I nearly lost you today, that can't happen again  
  
(Bianca) Yeah, that was too close. I hope your family can come up with something to change our past. I don't want to go back to that Chris, we won't make it  
  
(Chris) You have to stay safe Bianca, I love you too much to loose you  
  
(Bianca) I love you to  
  
He kisses her tenderly.  
  
Back downstairs in the kitchen Piper and Paige are putting a meal together for everyone and chatting. Bianca and Chris walk in  
  
(Piper) Hello you two, sleep well  
  
(Chris) Sleep is a luxury but yeah, thanks  
  
(Paige) Here take these to the table for us will you, I'll bring the rest  
  
Chris and Bianca grab the bowls Paige pointed to and head for the dining room where they encounter Phoebe who has come to help  
  
(Phoebe) Hey there  
  
(Chris) Hi Aunt Phoebe  
  
Phoebe is still a little sombre in her mood and Chris wants to help her  
  
(Chris) I am sorry we told you about what happened to your daughter, it must have been awful for you to hear  
  
(Phoebe) I would rather no the truth than not. Anyway, we are trying to work on ways to fix this for you so you won't have to go back to that future  
  
(Bianca) Anything you can tell us  
  
(Phoebe) No not yet but don't worry we will come up with something  
  
(Chris) Yeah, there isn't much that the Charmed Ones can't handle  
  
Trying to change the subject, Phoebe is interested in Bianca and Chris together  
  
(Phoebe) You know it's really interesting to see you here Bianca, the last time we saw you was when you stripped Chris of his powers and took him back to the future  
  
(Bianca) But I never did that  
  
(Phoebe) Yeah, that isn't from your past - it was ours, weird this time travel thing. Well one thing that is for sure, you two are meant to be together, you certainly found each other again  
  
Slightly embarrassed of his aunts frankness he wants to find something else to talk about but doesn't know what. Paige and Piper walk in and he is more than ever pleased to see them both  
  
(Paige) Here we go, now we just need the munchkins and we are all set  
  
(Piper) I'll go get them  
  
(Chris) Munchkins?  
  
(Phoebe) Her pet name for you two boys...well the kid version of you anyway  
  
(Chris) Oh  
  
(Paige) Well it obviously doesn't stick so don't worry  
  
Through the baby monitor on the table you hear baby Chris start to cry. Adult Chris looks up  
  
(Chris) NO!  
  
He orbs out but nothing like what he use to do, this was more like warp orbing as he was gone with a flash  
  
(Paige) How did he do that?  
  
(Bianca) It is necessary to be fast in orbing, well everything really, you have to be in the future  
  
(Paige) I had better go check Chris  
  
(Bianca) Wait  
  
It was too late, Paige had already begun to orb. Leo holding Wyatt he and Piper enter the children's room to get Chris for dinner and they find the adult Chris there. He is clearly distressed like he's waiting for something to happen. Beads of sweat begin to fall from his face  
  
(Piper) Chris, what's the matter  
  
Fearful of what is about to happen he doesn't answer straight away, and tries to remain focused on sensing his past abductors.  
  
Paige begins to orb in and Chris instinctively fires an energy ball in her direction. Bianca shimmers in pushing Paige to the ground just in time before Chris's ball hits her  
  
(Piper) Chris stop. What are you doing?  
  
Realising what he just did he tries to explain  
  
(Chris) I'm sorry, I....Sorry  
  
He looks over to Paige and is mortified what he did and orbs out with the same speed as before. Bianca shimmers out also to be with him  
  
(Piper) Paige, are you ok?  
  
(Paige) Yeah but mental note here, don't orb in around Chris  
  
(Leo) What is going on. This is not right, that was not an orb  
  
(Paige) I didn't know he could produce energy balls either  
  
(Piper) This is a mess, we must find out what has happened if we are ever going to help him and us for that matter  
  
They all go downstairs and see Chris hunched over on the sofa with Bianca trying to comfort him  
  
(Piper) Honey, are you ok?  
  
Chris wasn't ready to talk yet so Bianca offers an explanation  
  
(Bianca) We have had to live on our adrenalin for a long time now. With what happened to Chris and Wyatt...even with hyping up their sensing powers, well it wasn't enough to protect them from being taken many times as children. Memories I am sure you can appreciate are difficult to live with.  
  
(Paige) Oh man, that is awful  
  
(Bianca) Even as adults, their powers are amazing but in the end it wasn't enough to protect the family. We lost a lot of the remaining ones a year ago  
  
(Chris) Aunt Paige, I'm so sorry  
  
(Paige) Forget it...No damage, see?  
  
(Chris) Yeah but I could of  
  
(Phoebe) You move so quickly, how do you do that?  
  
(Chris) Training, lots of it and I can tell you if we hadn't we would have been killed before we even became close to adults  
  
(Phoebe) How do we train you?  
  
(Chris) Aunt Paige create training drones for us all, with your help  
  
(Paige) How do you mean?  
  
(Chris) Remember Mr Right, like him but for training, but not as a lover of course  
  
Paige slightly embarrassed, worries about the repercussions of this  
  
(Paige) Why would we do that again, isn't personal gain a factor, I mean last time we got the good and the evil Mr Right, it nearly killed Piper  
  
(Chris) You had help  
  
(Leo) From?  
  
(Chris) I can't tell you that  
  
(Piper) Future consequences  
  
(Chris) Yeah  
  
Wyatt comes over to his mum who is holding baby Chris, he shows him the ball then lets it go. The ball doesn't fall to everyone's amazement but adult Chris. The ball sort of dances around above baby Chris  
  
(Piper) This is new  
  
(Chris) No, we did this quite a lot as kids, it helps honing our skills...it's ok  
  
All of a sudden the ball starts darting around erratically and Adult Chris lifts up his hand and the ball goes straight to him. After he has ceased the ball he sheepishly admits that practice is needed.  
  
(Chris) Ok, I need practice but not bad for a baby don't you think?  
  
(Piper) Impressive  
  
(Paige) I'll say  
  
(Phoebe) Are there any other tricks that we should know about that you two get up to as kids  
  
(Chris) I don't know, it all seemed like normal stuff to me  
  
(Phoebe) Well the food will be cold by now, I had better go heat it up  
  
(Paige) I'll come help you Phoebe


	2. Boot Camp Chapter Two

Boot Camp Begins  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was late at night and Piper was checking on the children before she heads for bed, she sees Bianca sitting next to Chris stroking him on the head as he slept as she stared out the window. It was a brilliant night, the moon was so bright and full, it made the two of them seem more like a beautiful picture than reality. To see this makes Piper feel good, she admits to herself that she didn't think Bianca was a good match for him the first time they met but seeing them together now, well it is obvious that they love each other very much. She goes into the bedroom where they are to talk  
  
(Piper) Hey, you ok?  
  
Bianca looks up, the tears on her face glistened from the moon light reflection  
  
(Bianca) Yes, I am just tired  
  
(Piper) You have been crying, do you want to talk?  
  
(Bianca) This is the life we have always wanted together, but it's just a dream for us. Back in our time it's a nightmare  
  
(Piper) What has happened, the last time we saw Chris everything seemed so in control  
  
(Bianca) I don't know the full story of when they came here, the memory keepers have all been destroyed  
  
(Piper) How?  
  
(Bianca) I think it stemmed from when they came to stop the cleaners by memory  
  
(Piper) That has caused all the pain and suffering, we can't change that, it's already happened  
  
(Bianca) The division within the Elders happens quickly after that. The one group seeks help from demons to take the children. They think that is the only way to save the future.  
  
(Piper) So that is why Chris reacted the way he did tonight then  
  
(Bianca) Yes, Wyatt is strong but he was too young to help Chris  
  
(Piper) We fail them both  
  
(Bianca) No, you all work so hard to get Chris back and you do but he was an easy target and eventually they got Wyatt also  
  
(Piper) How do we stop this from happening?  
  
(Bianca) I don't know, but what I do know is that you can't delay in helping the children, every moment counts  
  
Phoebe walks past and sees Piper in with Bianca  
  
(Phoebe) Is everything ok  
  
She sees Bianca has been crying  
  
(Phoebe) Oh sweetie, are you alright?  
  
She goes and sits by Bianca putting her arm around her  
  
(Piper) Bianca was just telling me how my boys were taken as Children, especially Chris  
  
(Phoebe) Taken, how?  
  
(Bianca) Some Elders get demon help and they take Chris as an infant. It was some time before you find him.  
  
(Phoebe) We can't let that happen  
  
(Piper) First thing tomorrow we will sit down and worked out strategies to stop this happening  
  
(Phoebe) Do you want a drink of anything Bianca, you look so drained  
  
(Bianca) No thanks I want to be here with Chris  
  
(Piper) He seems to be sleeping well  
  
(Bianca) This is the first time I have seen him sleep this well, usually he is extremely restless. It isn't uncommon for him to be in cold sweats while he sleeps  
  
Piper wants to hold her son but refrains, she doesn't want to wake him  
  
(Piper) I never got the chance to thank you for saving him, when you brought him home  
  
(Bianca) Family is everything to him, I knew that you could help him  
  
(Phoebe) You love him very much, don't you?  
  
(Bianca) More than my life...nothing is more important  
  
(Piper) He is very lucky to have you, that kind of love  
  
Bianca cuts in and says  
  
(Bianca) It's like the love you and Leo share, it's unbreakable  
  
(Piper) Yeah, I guess it is  
  
Piper smiles and puts a gentle hand on Bianca's face  
  
(Piper) Get some sleep now, sounds like you're going to need it  
  
(Bianca) Yes I will try, thank you  
  
The sisters leave the room and Phoebe heads back to her room but stops noticing that Piper isn't heading for hers  
  
(Phoebe) Aren't you going to bed  
  
(Piper) No...I think I will head downstairs and try and work on some plans to help the family.  
  
(Phoebe) It's been an exhausting day Piper, you should sleep.  
  
(Piper) I couldn't sleep now, not knowing what is going to happen if we don't do something to help  
  
(Phoebe) I understand but we will need you tomorrow ok  
  
(Piper) Don't worry so, I am a mother now I can handle late nighters remember  
  
Phoebe laughs softly at her remark and nods her head in acceptance then goes to bed. Piper walks downstairs and takes a notepad and pen from a draw.  
  
(Piper) Think Piper, what can we do to stop your sons being taken from the house  
  
She chews the end of the pen in deep thought and then begins to write some notes down.  
  
In the morning everyone has risen but Piper and they are all in the kitchen  
  
(Paige) Where is Piper  
  
(Phoebe) I think she pulled an all nighter to work out ways to help the boys  
  
(Leo) Yes I think it was nearly 4 am before she came to bed  
  
(Chris) What do you mean, what was she doing  
  
(Bianca) I told her about what happened to you as a baby Chris  
  
(Chris) What, why...I mean, how did she take it  
  
(Phoebe) Your mother is a fighter Chris, she won't let this go till it's worked out  
  
(Paige) From what I can gather it isn't good  
  
(Chris) No it wasn't but I don't want to talk about it  
  
(Leo) We need to know what happened to stop it Chris, were your family we want to help  
  
(Chris) Dad I know but you have to understand, I don't know if you can stop it  
  
(Leo) How do you mean?  
  
(Chris) There are Elders who are working with demons to take me away, you won't know which way is up by the time they are done with you  
  
(Paige) Maybe then but now we know what they are planning to do, we should be able to come up with something to protect you  
  
(Phoebe) Do they get Wyatt as well?  
  
(Chris) Not at first but yes  
  
(Leo) How do we get you back?  
  
(Chris) I don't know to be honest but by the time you get me back I am 3 years old and I don't remember you so you had the problems of convincing me I was yours  
  
(Phoebe) No way, this is not going to happen  
  
(Chris) I do remember one time when they got me, they possessed an innocent at the shops, it was so quick and soon after I returned the first time. That time it didn't take you long to find me but lets just say I was jittery at the shops from then on  
  
(Paige) I'm not surprised  
  
Baby Chris begins to cry  
  
(Leo) Hey there buddy, you want to go play  
  
(Paige) Wyatt has finished also  
  
(Bianca) What is Wyatt able to do so far?  
  
(Leo) Well we haven't taught him anything yet, before now we didn't think there was a need  
  
(Bianca) All kids like blocks, what about trying to help him with moving them around  
  
(Chris) That is a great idea, Dad where are his blocks  
  
(Leo) Just in the lounge with his other toys  
  
Impressed with Bianca's suggestions, Phoebe is keen to encourage more  
  
(Phoebe) Do you have any other ideas to help the boys Bianca?  
  
(Bianca) I don't know, I am just thinking of things my mother taught me  
  
(Paige) I wonder, well we know that baby Chris can move a ball around already with the help from Wyatt, can they orb things they want also  
  
(Leo) That is a strong possibility. Chris come with me and we will start on the blocks while the girls here come up with ideas  
  
(Chris) Sounds great to me  
  
A short time later we see Piper come downstairs, she sees adult Chris on the floor with Wyatt and blocks floating around. To the left of her she sees her sisters with Bianca at the table in deep discussion. Amused at what she sees she lets them know that she is up  
  
(Piper) What's going on here?  
  
(Leo) Good morning honey, Chris here is teaching Wyatt how to manipulate objects and Bianca is helping your sisters with ideas to help the boys  
  
(Piper) We have become a regular boot camp by the sounds of it, do they get time off to play  
  
(Chris) This is play to us, it's fun but also it trains us  
  
(Piper) Well ok...who am I to argue  
  
Phoebe, Paige and Bianca join them in the lounge room  
  
(Phoebe) This is going to be great, I just love this one  
  
(Piper) One what?  
  
(Paige) Hide and seek  
  
(Leo) That isn't a new game  
  
(Paige) Orbing speed though, the kids have items they have to find or hide from each other, in the shortest amount of time and only in the house, of course  
  
(Piper) Well baby Chris is a long way off from that for crying out loud  
  
(Chris) Not really, just at the moment you should use yourself as the object to find...Oh and just remember to have your arms ready when he...me, when I orb in.  
  
(Piper) I am not doing that, I could drop you...him. I don't think it's safe enough  
  
(Chris) You will have to get over your concerns mum, if you're going to help train us  
  
(Phoebe) Why don't you sit down to be sure  
  
Hesitantly Piper goes and sits opposite from Leo who is holding baby Chris, she puts her arms out ready for him and speaks  
  
(Piper) Chris  
  
Nothing happens  
  
(Piper) See I told you he's too young  
  
(Leo) Piper I think you should try again, don't give up so easily  
  
Piper rolls her eyes  
  
(Chris) Keep at it mum  
  
Not being able to resist her sons request she prepares her arms again  
  
(Leo) This time focus solely on Chris, like it was just you and he in the room, it will heighten his awareness of you  
  
Piper closes her eyes and concentrates, she visualises her baby in her arms with just her and him in the room. Gently she calls his name  
  
(Piper) Chris  
  
Baby Chris orbs from Leo into Pipers arms to everyones amazement  
  
(Leo) That's my boy  
  
Piper looks up to adult Chris and their eyes meet, she is so proud of her son ability and smiles at him. His eyes slightly tear up with how much this means to him. He knew that he and his mum had a special bond but to see this was something else.  
  
(Piper) You're a fast learner  
  
(Chris) Just need the right inspiration I guess  
  
(Leo) What else have you come up with?  
  
(Phoebe) Target practice...well actually this was more for Wyatt at the moment  
  
(Piper) What do you mean target practice  
  
(Bianca) I think this one is quite inventive actually  
  
(Leo) Tell us, it sounds interesting  
  
(Paige) We will use the book of shadows to get a visual picture to make training drones  
  
(Piper) This sounds dangerous  
  
(Phoebe) No, no...All these will do is be a figure, they won't have any abilities  
  
(Paige) Yeah, they won't walk, move, talk or anything  
  
(Bianca) It will be just something that Wyatt can associate with who the bad guys are from the demon world  
  
(Phoebe) But we will put in normal people as well so he can learn to tell who is who  
  
(Paige) Yeah and eventually he can blow them up like adult Wyatt can do  
  
(Leo) I think it sounds like an excellent way to help him, don't you Piper  
  
(Piper) So long as these things can't move to harm my kids I suppose it's ok  
  
(Chris) What we need also is some way of protecting us when we are out of the house  
  
(Piper) Maybe we need to keep you guys at magic school for safety  
  
(Chris) No, there are people there you can't trust either, they work for the Elders  
  
(Leo) He's right, Wyatt can't go back there  
  
(Chris) No we can go there but Aunt Paige should be working there before we do  
  
(Paige) Come again, I have temp jobs where magical people find me for help, how can they do this if I am at magic school  
  
(Chris) They will don't worry  
  
(Piper) Who do we need to be careful of at the school?  
  
(Chris) I don't know for sure, it was closed when I was young  
  
(Phoebe) You were working at the school when I had the premonition there  
  
(Paige) It seems like fate that I am to be there doesn't it  
  
(Leo) This doesn't help Chris now however, we need some way of preventing him and Wyatt from being taken away, we can't watch them 24/7  
  
(Phoebe) You're right, it would break up the family unity, which is what they would be wanting and waiting for  
  
(Piper) I was working on a spell last night to protect them while they are in the house  
  
(Paige) Can I see?  
  
Piper pulls out a piece of paper that is in her pocket and gives it to Paige. Phoebe goes over and reads it also  
  
(Phoebe) This is good, I think it will work  
  
(Paige) Yes I think we should use this, it's a start at least and should stop Chris from being taken  
  
A huge sense of relief comes over Chris's face, to be rid of his memories from when he was young would be a great gift.  
  
(Paige) I'll get some candles  
  
Piper gets up and hands baby Chris to Leo. Paige comes back with 3 candles in her hands and places them in a circle Phoebe lights them as Paige puts them down. The sisters stand together in the circle and they recite the spell  
  
In this time and in this hour  
  
We call upon all the ancient power  
  
Protect our children within this home  
  
Let them not leave unless we condone  
  
Hear our wrath from the sisters three  
  
Touch or harm our child and you will see  
  
Death will take you in a fire so deep  
  
Where hell it self dare not to creep  
  
(Chris) Woah, that was an amazing spell mum  
  
(Piper) Thanks  
  
(Bianca) How do we know if it works though?  
  
(Leo) You won't know the difference till you go back to your time line  
  
(Paige) Now we know what happened to you, we won't take any chances and leave you alone  
  
(Chris) That is a tall order to ask  
  
(Paige) You're kidding, nothing is too much to ask when it comes to you and Wyatt  
  
(Chris) Thanks  
  
(Phoebe) Well we shall keep at you both with training to get you safe, none of us ever want you to have the life you have gone through  
  
(Bianca) You are an amazing family, did you know that  
  
(Piper) Yeah and now we have you also which makes it even better  
  
(Chris) Oh and Aunt Phoebe your combat training is great but let us get hurt ok, it's the best way to learn  
  
(Piper) Hurt...isn't that what we are protecting you from  
  
(Chris) Not in training, it's hard to learn how to judge our kicks if we are never allowed to make contact. Anyway Wyatt and I do when we play but it's not the same as when we are in training.  
  
Later in the day Chris and Bianca are about to leave  
  
(Piper) Take care now and you...  
  
She gives Chris a huge hug  
  
(Piper) Go find your brother  
  
Bianca goes to Piper  
  
(Bianca) Thank you for every thing, I haven't seen him this calm for a long time, you're a great mum you know that  
  
Piper hugs Bianca and feels good that her son has met such a wonderful person to be with. Chris has gone to his father  
  
(Chris) Dad, be careful ok...and keep pushing us all, we will need it.  
  
(Leo) You got it son  
  
He hugs his son  
  
(Leo) Take care buddy  
  
(Chris) I will. Portal  
  
Chris recites the spell and they walk through and it closes behind them. They hear Phoebe yell out  
  
(Phoebe) Piper Leo, come quick the Rose  
  
Downstairs we see Paige next to the rose, it has turned white again and the petal that had fallen was restored back to normal on the rose  
  
(Piper) Thank god...It worked  
  
(Leo) Thanks to you  
  
Late that night we see that Chris's cot has been moved into his parents room and Wyatt is in with Paige. All are asleep but Wyatt and Chris, Wyatt orbs out and we see him orb into Chris's cot. The toys that are in Chris's cot begin to float in the air and above him. Wyatt begins to giggle at this and with his hand he makes different ones spin. A light comes on, Piper and Leo have woken from Wyatt's laughing, they see what their sons are up to and can't help but laugh  
  
The End Next Chapter - Another Place To Go 


End file.
